


the boy who lost his wings

by ephemerus



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Angst (DCU), Batfamily Drama (DCU), Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerus/pseuds/ephemerus
Summary: Jason Todd thinks that perhaps having a family isn't worth it.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	the boy who lost his wings

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first story, but maybe there'll have some mistakes. Feel free to correct me in the comments and have fun! (or cry).

When Jason Todd returned to Gotham city, he imagined that his life would be different. But really, how could the life of an orphan and poor boy who had been abandoned countless times be different? After his death, nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

Many people, including Dick Grayson, insisted that he had died from being reckless, but that wasn't true. Jason Todd wanted to prove himself useful to Batman, and to the boy, the only way to do that was by throwing himself directly at the criminals and proving that Bruce could trust him. Dick Grayson was the first Robin, the perfect Boy Wonder. He had incredible skills and was good at everything he did, so naturally Jason thought he needed to be the same. Or rather, Jason needed to exceed Grayson and be the best Robin Batman has ever had. How foolish he was.

His plan didn't work and Joker ended up taking advantage of the situation. Jason had died innocently, but somehow people would blame him. When he returned, hearing these comments made him question why he tried so hard. Maybe trying to prove yourself to someone who didn't value you wasn't worth it. Maybe trying to get along with someone wasn't worth it.

Perhaps families weren't worth it.

Sometimes Jason would laugh at his situation and think "who let a poor boy think he could fly higher than his wings allowed?". Todd was unable to fly high, as his wings had been cut numerous times.

As soon as Jason rose from Lazarus' pit, he found himself lost. Bruce had a new partner and the old one was still intact - the perfect boy. To make things worse, Joker was still alive and free. That was enough to drive him crazy. Before it was just speculation, but when he read that Joker was committing crimes around the city, Jason was sure: Bruce didn't give a damn about him. He never did, Jason was just a charity for the playboy billionaire.

Jason was nothing! He had always been ever since he was a baby. Born to be nothing and would die a nobody. No one cared about him; no one wanted to know how he was; no one asked how he was dealing with being resurrected. 

When Jason took on the name of Red Hood and started committing crimes for Gotham, Batman noticed, but it took him a long time to look for Todd. Especially when he discovered that the vigilante was his former partner and adopted son.  
This only increased the boy's hate. He wanted to kill Bruce, kill the Joker and any criminal who dared to harm the children of the city.

He wanted justice, revenge and anything that would make his own heart stop hurting. Because it hurt so much! He had loved Bruce as a father, loved him so much that he'd do anything for him.

Perhaps Jason could never quite admit that he had become Red Hood to get his father's attention.

But he would never get his attention because Jason wasn't responsible and a leader just like Dick; he wasn't a strategist and objective like Tim; he didn't even have maturity and compassion like Damian.

Jason was just a neglected boy who did everything on the basis of emotion. Sure, he had his qualities, but it all went downhill when dealing with Bruce.

He would never be able to kill him or face him properly, he'd always have that pain in his heart while looking into Bruce's eyes. And Jason hated that.

After months, Bruce tried to talk to him, offered help, but Jason didn't need help! He needed a hug and words of comfort.

He needed confirmation that even if he flew too high, he would always have a home to return to.


End file.
